


New Rules

by reevesdriver



Series: Be The One [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: You’re in a ‘friends with benefits’ type of relationship with Flip but he only comes round when he wants sex or comfort. I was listening to New Rules whilst going through the Flip tag and for some reason thought of a fic based on the song?





	1. Don't Pick Up the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all the chapters for now. If anyone would like more parts to the this fic then let me know.

Although you and flip had never discussed your relationship you always assumed that maybe he had feelings for you, even if he didn’t love you or go public you assumed it was due to the ‘high profile’ nature of his job that he wanted to keep you out of the spotlight but that was until you went to the local bar with some friends and saw him with his arms around another woman.

You didn’t feel jealous for her you just felt pain and heartbreak that Flip could be so comfortable with someone else when he was always coming round to sleep with you. You spent your night focusing your attention on your friends but every now and then you looked away to steal a glance at Flip, as the night progressed the woman next to him ended up in his lap before eventually he left the bar with her hand in his own.

Once you got home from the bar you opened a bottle of wine since the drinks you had with your friends did nothing to numb the hurt you were feeling. You showered and pulled your pyjamas on before collapsing into your armchair with your legs tucked underneath you as you flicked through the channels on TV. 

Your attention was brought away from the screen when the house phone next to you began to ring. Your hand hovered over the device before you stopped yourself from picking it up checking the caller ID first, you rolled your eyes seeing his name on the small screen and took a mouthful of wine as you turned the TV up.

The phone stopped ringing for a few seconds and you assumed Flip had given up until it started to ring again and for longer this time. You unfolded your legs and moved over to the nearby wall unplugging the phone and throwing the cable onto the floor before returning to your position on the chair pouring more wine from the bottle and into your glass.

As you sipped at the red liquid you couldn’t help but let your mind wander to Flip and to the look of confusion he probably had on his face when he could no longer call you and it made you think back to when he used to call you once he got home from work.

* * *

  _It was late at night and you were stood in the kitchen making yourself a cup of coffee when the house phone began to ring. A smile crossed your face as you bounded across the floor and towards the phone not bothering to check the caller ID and picking it up pressing it to your ear._

_“Hey Flip.” You spoke with a giggle.  
_

_“Hi Y/N, how are you?”_

_“I’m great, what about you?”_

_“I’m good._ _I’ve missed your voice.”_

_“I’ve missed yours too, how was work?”  
_

_Flip sighed. “Stressful, we’ve got a new case in and I’m spending hours trying to get my head around it.”  
_

_“Well maybe I can help you with that stress.” You put on your best seductive voice.  
_

_“Oh? How?”  
_

_You slide down into the armchair turning the TV down as you thought of an idea. “How about we do some dirty talking?_ _Unless you’d rather just talk about the weather instead?”_

_“No no, dirty talking is fine. Why don’t you start by telling me what you’re wearing.”_

_“Well right now I’m wearing my pyjamas.”  
_

_“Those silk ones?”  
_

_“Of course.”  
_

_“I like those, they look so good on you.”  
_

_“Thank you.” You blush.  
_

_“Do you have any underwear on?”  
_

_“You know I never wear anything under my pyjamas.” You speak with a low voice and you can hear Flip undoing his zipper on the other end of the phone._

_Flip pushes his pants down his thighs and calves as he throws them to the side of the room sitting back in his chair fully naked from the waist down taking his cock into his hand._

_“Are you touching yourself?”  
_

_“Yes.” He breaths with a gasp as he runs his thumb over the tip of his length. “Are you?”  
_

_You pushed your hand into the top of your pyjama shorts and began to run your fingers over your pussy moaning into the phone as your fingers graze your clit._

_“God, you sound so sweet when you moan.”  
_

_“You don’t sound so bad yourself Mr. Zimmerman.”  
_

_“You know it kills me when you call me that.”  
_

_“I know. I like teasing you.”_

_“You’ll get punished if you keep teasing me like this.”  
_

_“Oh yeah? And how are you going to punish me?”  
_

_“Naughty girls like you get spanked when they are teasing, your ass would be red and stinging once I’ve finished with you.”  
_

_“Mmm, you REALLY want to spank me don’t you?” You moan pushing a finger inside your pussy. “You want me bend over your knee whilst you spank me?”  
_

_“Y-Yes, I want that pretty ass up in the air as I strike you, and you’re going to count each hit.”  
_

_“But what if I lose count?”_

_“Then I’ll start again only I’ll hit you harder and you’ll be crying, begging me to stop but I won’t because you NEED to be punished.”_

_“Please Flip, you know I can be a good girl.”  
_

_“I know you can, especially when your lips are wrapped around my cock. God I love watching you suck me off it’s so sexy.”  
_

_“Do you like it when I gag on your thick cock?  
_

_“Y-yes.” He stutters. “I love fucking your mouth and cumming down your throat.”  
_

_“And I love swallowing your cum Flip, you taste so good when you fill my mouth up.”_

_“I’m gonna cum.” He pants as he tightens his grip around his girth listening to your moans that are coming through the phone._

_“Cum for me Flip.”  
_

_He let out a guttural moan as he shot white ropes of cum up his chest and over his hand, you sucked in a breath as you brought yourself to a climax letting his name slip past your lips._

_“Thank you Y/N.”  
_

_“You’re welcome Flip.” You replied and before you could get another word in Flip hung up the phone._


	2. Don’t Let Him In

You’d fallen asleep in your chair that night and dreamt of one of your many phone calls to Flip but once again his handsome face drifted into your mind as you thought about your decision to give him the cold shoulder. On one hand you felt bad for ignoring him and not letting him know why but on the other hand he’d hurt you so he kind of deserved it right.

You sat up in the chair stretching and letting your bones crack as you tried to wake yourself up, you’d often found yourself falling asleep in the chair after a phone call with Flip and tonight was no exception. You looked at the clock on the wall and sighed realising you had to get up and get ready for work in a few hours and knew that you’d have to spend the rest of the day on full alert since Flips station was right across from your diner.

You threw the blanket onto the chair as you stood up and lazily made your way over to the bathroom ridding yourself of your pyjamas and turning the shower waiting for it to warm up before stepping in.

As you got yourself clean for the day ahead of you Flip pulled up outside your house and climbed out of the car letting his long legs carry him to your front door in a few seconds. Flip didn’t understand why you’d been ignoring him since he knew your schedule like the back of his hand and knew that you would literally run to the phone to pick it up, so why was last night any different?

He raised a large hand to your door and knocked calmly stepping back off the small step to give himself some room as he waited for you to open the door and let him in. A few moments passed and Flip stood forward and knocked again before crossing his arms over his broad chest.

As you climbed out of the shower you jumped at the sound of banging on your front door. “Y/N? Open the door!” You flinched hearing his booming voice from the other side of the door as you stepped closer looking through the peephole.

“I know you’re in there! Open up please.” His voice squeaked at the last part and you felt your heart ache as you sank down onto the floor with your back pressed against the door.

* * *

 " _Flip! You’re gonna drop me.”_

_“I won’t.” He slurs reaching into the pocket of your pants pulling out your keys trying his best to hold you still as he unlocks the front door.  
_

_You’d gone to a party earlier that night and somehow ended up with a beer in your hand after Flip entered and made his way over to you. About 2 hours later you'd both gotten quite drunk when he suggested to go back to your place and well here you were._

_“You can’t do it whilst you’re holding me, put me down.” You say and he pouts at you before lowering his arms and placing you onto the floor.  
_

_You take the keys from his hand and quickly unlock the front door pushing it open with your hip as you turn the light on illuminating the room._ _Flip steps inside in behind you and closes the door giving you no time to rest as he pushes you against the nearby wall pressing his plump lips to yours._

_“Flip, go to the bedroom.”  
_

_“No bedroom, I’m taking you like this.” He_ _unbuckled his jeans pushing them down his thick thighs as his cock springs free making your mouth water at the sight of how needy he is._

_Even in your drunk state he’s somehow even more attractive than usual and you can’t help but strip down as quickly as you can causing him to groan as he steadies himself before lowering his hand to stroke his cock. He lunges at you pulling you up from under your arms as you wrap your legs around his waist gasping at the feeling of his stiff cock pressing against your heat._

_Flip clumsily reaches between the both of you and pushes his dick into your pussy moaning out at the feeling of your wetness stretching around him, he wastes no time trying to get into a comfortable position before he starts to roughly and sloppily thrusting up into you at a fast pace causing a picture frame to fall off the wall and shatter on the floor._

_“I’m gonna fuck you all over this house and break everything.” He pants pushing his forehead against yours._

_“You’re paying to fix it.” You laugh.  
_

_Flip takes one of your nipples into his mouth and starts to suck as your climax approaches at the feeling of him roughly hitting your most pleasurable spot. Your fingers push their way through his hair as you wrap tightly around his body so he doesn’t drop you as he empties himself deep inside bringing you to your orgasm._

_“Wanna stay like this.” He pouts as he _holds you against his body letting his cum drip out of you and down his legs.__

__“We can’t stay like this all night.” You reply and he grumbles before placing a wet kiss to your neck._ _

__He stands up straight on shaking legs and carries you to the bedroom throwing you down onto the bed before collapsing on top of you._ _ __“I love you.”_ _

__“What?” You ask as you feel yourself start to sober up but when you look at Flip he’s already passed out._ _


	3. Don't Be His Friend

After getting dressed you made yourself a hot drink and some breakfast as you thought back to how desperate Flip sounded on the other side of the door. You still ached for him but you knew the longer you avoided him the easier it would become.

You checked your clock and grabbed your bag from off the hook and moved to the front door checking your back pocket for your keys. As you open the front door you’re surprised to see that it’s still intact slightly amazed that Flip didn’t leave a scratch on it with his constant banging hours before. 

You lock the front door and turn to walk to work but feel all the colour drop from your face as you see Flip waiting at the end of your drive leaning against his car and you knew that you should have checked if he was there or not before leaving the house.

“Where were you last night?” He asks but he already knows the answer because he saw the light on in the front room.

You don’t look at him and instead turn down the path away from him as you try to walk to work.

“Don’t walk away from me.” He says jumping off the car and grabbing your upper arm pulling you back against him. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to see you anymore Flip.”

“What? Why? Is it something I’ve done?”

“Of course it’s something you’ve done!” You raise your voice pushing the large man away from you. “Are you really that oblivious Flip?”

“I don’t understand what you mean Y/N.”

“I saw you at the bar the other night, with your arms around that woman. You didn’t even acknowledge that I was there and then you left with her.”

“I didn’t kno-”

“All you do is use me, you come round or phone up whenever you want to get off and then I don’t hear from you for days. You don’t look at me when you’re out, I might as well not exist to you and then I see you leaving with someone who’s prettier than me and it hurts. I’m tired of you constantly fucking me over Flip, I have feelings too.”

“It wasn’t what it looked like, she meant nothing to me Y/N...Please.”

“What she wasn’t good enough in bed so you thought it was alright to come crawling back to me? I can’t keep clearing my schedule. I’ve had enough.”

“No you’re right, she wasn’t good enough...because she wasn’t you. She doesn’t ask me how my day went, she doesn’t ask me how I’m feeling but you do. I didn’t know that you felt this way about me Y/N or else I would have said something sooner.”

“Say what?”

“That I love you and that I’m sorry for using you.”

“Flip, I-”

“You know that I’ve said it before, when we got drunk I told you that I love you and I meant it.”

“You were gone in the morning so it hardly felt like you meant it.”

“I didn’t know what to do.”

“You could have stayed and we could have talked about it but instead you left.”

“I’ve never felt this way about someone before Y/N.”

“I need to go to work Flip, just let me go.”

“At least me give you a ride...please.”

“I can’t.”

“Please don’t push me away.”

“I just need some time.”

“I understand...but if you don’t want to be with me then can we at least still be friends?”

“I can’t be your friend, I’m sorry.”


End file.
